


we talked about making it

by spaceboinate



Series: these mutant kids (fused at the wrist) [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Gay, Has a happy ending tho, Hospital, M/M, One Shot, Shooting, Uh kinda triggering ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: im sorry that you never made it





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this mess but i needed angst ok also its 2 am im sorry

It was a great night.

It was a fantastic night, actually. Brendon's boyfriend of four years, Tyler, had just turned 28 and to celebrate, he took him out to a club with their small group. The night started off well, even though Tyler didn't drink much. Brendon wasn't complaining though, he'd never force Tyler to, and he was surprised that the younger of the two had even had one, in the end. 

Though Brendon himself had a few, he could hold his liquor well and the buzz was wearing off once they stepped out of the club at nearly 3 am. So once they split ways with the rest of the group, which only really consisted of the Fall Out Boy members, Dallon and Josh, plus Brendon and Tyler, the four remaining boys made the walk back to the apartment they were all staying in, bar Dallon who was in one nearby. But he agreed to walk home with them, making sure all of them got home safe.

Though none of them knew what was coming.

Brendon himself was lost in thought when Tyler's small laugh broke through his thoughts, and he vaguely heard Josh saying something about Dallon, who was behind them and laughing along too. Though, Brendon had a bad feeling welling up in his gut, but he couldnt tell what it was from. Frowning, he wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulder, feeling the smaller man move closer to him, while tuning back into the conversation.

"...-nk we really should release Taco Bell Saga as a real song," Josh was saying, sounding 100% serious. "Think about it, the fans love it for how 'bad' it was. It'd get a lot of coverage and make the fans happy."

Dallon snorted from behind them. "Josh it's a horrid song."

"Its writer is right here," Tyler grumbled, sounding fakely annoyed. But they all knew he hated the song with his entire being, even going as far as denying it even exists in interviews when people ask him about it. Pete had learned the hard way about what happens when you play it in front of the Twenty One Pilots front-man.

"Dude, I'm telling you-"

"No, Josh."

"But-"

"You were a pioneer at heart," Dallon laughed, interrupting the two from arguing any further. "Too bad Josh, he doesnt wanna do it."

Josh huffed, puffing out his cheeks into a pout and crossing his arms. In Brendon's mind, he closely resembled a puppy after it's been scolded, and it made him almost forget the bad feeling.  _Almost._

"... I'll sing a song from No Phun Intended at the next concert," Tyler finally said, quietly. "If it'll stop you pouting."

And it did, the drummer had lightened up instantly, yelling out a shout and ruffling Tyler's hair. The singer huffed, reaching up his free hand to fix it, before it was quickly claimed by Josh's bigger hand.

" _Dude."_  Tyler blinked, looking up at him in confusion.

"What? If Urie gets to hug you, then I get to hold my best friend's hand," Josh huffed, and Brendon remembered that he had definitely drunk more than Tyler. But the Panic! front man didnt mind, as he watched a smile appear on Tyler's face, and his muscles relax.

Long behind them were the days when Brendon was jealous of how close Josh and Tyler were, even though he was aware they were best friends. It was only two years into the relationship that things had settled, and Brendon found that he was fortunate that Josh was still there. After all, he was still the only one who could get through to Tyler when the young singer had his down days, something that Brendon now accepted. 

Since then, whenever the two bands weren't on tour and Tyler wasn't with his family, the three hung out. Sometimes, Brendon and Josh even went out on their own while Tyler was busy, or would banter while they did their best to help him out.

So having him around was a real mood booster, and Brendon was more than happy to share his boyfriend. Though, he felt a hand slip into his free one, and he looked up to see Dallon walking beside him, their own hands linked. Smiling, he met the taller one's eyes, and then they both kept walking.

* * *

 

It was about 15 minutes later when it happened. The group had since broken up, with Tyler hanging behind while talking loudly with Josh. Dallon was leading the way and Brendon was walking ahead, Dallon a little bit in front and looking down at his phone.

Though when he heard Tyler cry "look out!" he stopped, feeling the bad feeling rise up once again. He heard the shot, and found himself being tackled to the ground, a cry of pain following after.

Not realising he had his eyes clenched shut, brendon opened them up, finding himself on the ground and a warm body on top of him, with a type of liquid trailing down his stomach. Dimly he heard Dallon calling his name, and he blinked once more to find his vision clearing up. He could spot Dallon kneeling next to him, saying something about staying still. 

"...-don? Brendon? Are you with me?" Dallon's voice called sharply, and Brendon let out a groan to show he was still alive, just in shock. Dallon sighed in relief, before his face took on a panicked expression again. "Don't move, Tyler's on top and- don't panic, but he's been shot. He's bleeding too much, so I need to stem the bleeding before you can both move." 

"What?" Brendon blinked, the sudden direness of the situation finally settling in. "He was shot? What happened?"

He could feel Dallon's hands moving Tyler over, and the blood that must have been trickling down his stomach had slowly started to stop. It must of been Tyler's blood, which made Brendon's heart drop. "There was a guy in the alleyway that you passed who shot at you, Tyler saw it coming and jumped on top of you, taking the hit. I dont think it hit anything vital but we have to wait for the ambulance. The fucker got away though, he shouted and ran away and we have no way of chasing him."

"So he's..." Brendon trailed off, lifting his head slightly to watch. Though it was uncomfortable, he could make out Tyler's still form, the blood forming on his black hoodie. 

"If the ambulance gets here soon, he'll be fine. Josh is in shock, and someone nearby heard the shot so they called 911. I think they're comforting him now, but the ambulance will be here soon. I think I've managed to stem the blood flow, so once I move him will you be alright to sit up?"

Dimly, Brendon nodded, and once Dallon had gingerly removed Tyler from him, he sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Now that he was up, he could get a better look around. The first thing he noticed was Josh huddled a little away from them, with an elderly woman rubbing his back and whispering to him. The next thing Brendon noticed was the small, still lump in Dallon's lap. Dallon himself was pushing his jacket onto the wound, trying to be as careful as possible. 

That was all Brendon could handle, and he felt his vision darkening. The last thing he heard was sirens and Dallon calling out his name.

* * *

 

The next time his eyes opened, all he could see was white. He could hear conversation near him, and he instantly recognised Pete's voice. The room smelt like medicine, so he assumed he was in the hospital.

"Yo, Bren?" Pete's voice called, and with a groan the Panic! singer managed to get his eyes fully open, his vision clearing up to see Pete and Patrick hovering worriedly over his face. Too close.

"Fuck, my head," Brendon moaned, reaching a hand up to rub it. "Why are you two here?"

Patrick bit his lip, and he looked nervous. "Dallon called us, explained the situation and told us you passed out from stress."

"Fainted." 

"Pete shush. The hospital treated you for shock, but they said that once you're awake you're free to leave after a nurse comes in. Dallon is sitting with Josh in the waiting room, comforting him I think. He refuses to be treated for shock though, I think he's waiting for Tyler to come out of intensive care."

Brendon blinked. Intensive care? That must mean it was worse than he thought. "How long as it been?" 

Pete hummed, his teasing smile gone. "About two hours, so we should really call the nurse though," he said, and after Patrick's call of 'got it', a nurse had walked in. 

* * *

 

"I can't believe they gave me a stupid IV line," Brendon grumbled, rubbing his arm as he walked in between Pete and Patrick. They were leading him to where Dallon and Josh were. 

Patrick shrugged. "It was what had to be done," he said simply, reaching the waiting room. Brendon looked up, sighing in relief at seeing that both Josh and Dallon were okay.

Brendon ran over, breathing out deeply and as Dallon stood, he embraced him tightly. "You're okay at least, both of you are," he said softly, glancing down at Josh. The drummer seemed to be doing better, but he was still pale and shaking. Pulling away from Dallon, Brendon let his face take on a panicked expression once again. "What about Tyler? Any news?"

"He'll be okay," Dallon answered instantly, his face holding now a calm smile. "The wound didn't hit anywhere vital, and all that he needs now is just rest. Once they have him in a normal ward, we can visit."

Brendon sighed in relief, and before he could say anything, the doors had opened and Tyler was wheeled out and down the hall. 

"Excuse me?" a voice politely called from behind them, and all men turned to come face to face with a nurse. "Are you with Mr Joseph?"

"Yes, we are," Dallon spoke up, and Brendon internally thanked every God he knew for having a calm friend like Dallon.

The nurse regarded them all for a moment, before sighing. After Josh had stood up, she spoke once again. "Mr Joseph is now in a stable condition and will recover in a while. We'll keep him here for at least a week, and depending on how the wound is faring after that, he may be discharged. You can all see him now, and if you follow me, I'll lead you to his ward." 

She walked past them, down the hall, and they all followed. Stopping in front of a door, she opened up and walked inside. Josh followed in instantly, the others following behind, and Brendon was the last, steeling himself for whatever he would see. 

Tyler was laying on the bed, pale but not as bad as he had been. He had a bandage covering his shoulder and chest, as well as an IV drip connected into his arm, and a blood bag into the other. 

It was a sight Brendon would never want to see again.

Making his way over, he stood on the other side of Tyler while Josh gripped Tyler's right hand. Not wanting to disrupt him, Brendon instead sat down next to the bed and kissed Tyler's forehead gently. 

And that night, the four plus Pete and Patrick slept in the hospital room, thankful that their friend was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> yo hmu on tumblr at ragequitcancer 
> 
> also lemme know if any of you have any prompts because id love to write them!! or if this needs fixing up :D


End file.
